DoOver
by Do-Over
Summary: Royal blood Stains time
1. DoOver

Do-Over

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry, alright, I shouldn't have misused the do-over watch or gone too far with the honesty. I just…I can't figure out what you want from me.

(" The axe came swinging down again as Brady finished his apology.)

"Maybe you should just stop trying to show off,"

(Mikayla turned her head towards Brady as she spoke,)

"When you stood up to the tarantula people you were being brave and selfless. That's a side of you that I really like. If this wasn't the end, I might actually consider going out with you."

(Brady woke up startled knowing of what had happened yesterday (the last yesterday they had the Do-Over watch) the one where Mikayla said these words.)

(Brady saw that it was still dark out side he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 1:30 in the morning.

Man why am I dreaming of what happened yesterday

(He gave a silent sight and went downstairs to get a glass of water)

(While walking down the hallway and down the stairs he noticed that the vault was open with Mikayla inside it )

What is Mikayla doing in my vault...is she stealing from us

No! She can't...or won't she is to loyal to do such crime

(Brady started going over this conversation in his head when he saw Mikayla holding something in her hand and said)

How much I adore this this blue sapphire amulet

(Mikayla said this with a smile giggling by just holding that gem in her hand up against her chest.)

It's to bad that only the queen of Kinkow is aloud to where it.

(Brady hears these words and knowing that Mikayla wants to be queen knowing she can't for she is not royalty.

Well better put this back and get some sleep or else I won't have the energy tomorrow to stop Lanny from killing the boys or themselves from killing each other in another brainless scheme to jump over Mount Spew.

(Mikayla breathes heavily and sais)

Or even worse have the energy to fight of King Brady's lame cheesy pick up lines.

(Brady hears this and and whispers under his breath and sais)

uhmm lame what is she talking about I just say of whatever I think of her

(Brady gives a confused look at Mikayla as she puts the amulet back and closes the vault and heads back to her room.)

(When Brady sees that Mikayla is gone he comes out from behind the throne(where he was hiding) and opens the vault and grabs the dark blue amulet that Mikayla was holding and sees that at the bottom of it there has been something engraved, it read "To the Queen of Legend" Queen_.)

It's blank maybe this amulet is for the Queen that I marrie or Boomer marries.

(Brady gives a weird look as he reads again and whispers)

Queen of Legend...!?

(He stares at it for another minute knowing that unless Mikayla agrees to go out with him and eventually take on his proposal of marriage(the first think he said when he came to the Island when he saw Mikayla for the first time and said marry me.) she will never in her life would be able to wear this around her neck

(Brady was remembering that memory also the ones of him and Mikayla, but also remembering of what Mason said that he and and Boomer where the Kings to bring the Island to a new Golden Age.)

Golden Age...

(Brady fought about this and said)

What did Mason mean by that...are Boomer and me supposed to end the what ever is making this Island unpleasing.

(Brady fought hard in his head to think out of all the adventures he and his brother had to make this paradise a most terrible place to live.)

(He fought hard and remembered)

The dark side!

(Brady said these words scared but of what? He wasn't afraid of the dark, in fact his favorite hours of the day are at night.)

(Then Brady remembered what scared every one and every thing)

The creatures... like the tarantula people, wakawaka bugs, mummies, well all the other stuff.

(Brady made a list of all the creatures on the dark side of the Island and remembered the most fearsome of all)

Zadoc!

(Brady got a small chill that ran up his spine when he said the name of the sorcerer who almost destroyed Kinkow not ones but twice.)

aughh just thinking of what he did makes me shiver

(Brady looked at the amulet one more time and put it back in the vault when he saw a small brown pouch that looked familiar to him when he whispered remembering what it was)

The Do-Over watch

(Brady said these word and just as he did he grabbed the watch and remembered that Boomer was going to hide the watch in a small brown pouch)

(He know this because he told his brother himself.)

So this is where Boomer hid it... not clever if you ask me hiding the watch in front of Mason and Mikayla.

(Mikayla and his father Mason Makoola do a monthly inspection inside the vault just to make sure the Kings aren't over spending.)

(Like the time when they went broke and had to do a tax on the people.)

Boomer must have forgotten about the monthly inspection and the chances that the vault is not the safest place for guarding the secret of them and the Do-Over watch.

(Brady gave a small sight holding the watch)

Well I better hide this myself

(Just as Brady was about to close the vault ready to look for a better hiding place for the Do-Over watch he noticed the GreatBook sitting in a royal solid gold pedestal inside the vault)

I wonder if the book has something in it about this watch.

(He wondered as he reached for the book, walked over to the couch, sat down, and started opening the book going through hoping there was some thing on the Do-Over watch.)

Aah here we go... Do-Over watch

(Brady started reading)

OK it sais that the Do-Over watch was created by the Island in Mount Spew

(Brady gave a small sight as he read this)

Weird a volcano that has the power to make a watch like this wow me and Boom should really start reading this thing... maybe we should have read it the first time Mikayla gaved it to us.

(Brady started remembering their first day as Kings the day they first encountered The GreatBook .)

(Brady kept reading)

When Mount Spew created the watch for the 4th King of Kinkow every one in the Island didn't know what is was not even the royal adviser and protector Jackson Makoola.

Wow so the Makoola's really are the protectors of the Kings in Kinkow

(Brady kept reading about the history of the watch when he read something that caught his eye.)

One day when the King of Kinkow was in a battle with the King of Sununu over territorial power he knew he would not loose for he had a Do-Over watch so if he were to loose he could just restart the day undoing a mistake that lost him the war in the first place.

One do-over day the King of Kinkow got injured and and as he went down ready to receive a final blow by the King of Sununu he said with his last breath dddd...ddo...do-over.

But when he said those words he was transported not to relive the same day he declared war on Sununu and then later get taken down by the King of Sununu.

No! he vanished for the King of Kinkow didn't know that when royal blood stains the Do-over watch he is not transported to relive the same day...no when royal blood stains the watch ...the King of Kinkow can relive any day that he desires and continue on remaking his history and undoing the mistakes he did in the past.

(Brady put the book down reading about the true power of the Do-Over watch)

Wow so I can relive any day that I want...I can go back in time!

But wait where did the 4th King of Kinkow vanished ...wait not where but when?

(Brady picked up the book hoping to find out what time period he vanished too...except he didn't find any more)

(Brady only found at the bottom of the page one small sentence that said)

Sadly the King of Kinkow was never found he never declared war on Sununu ... the King was lost and so was the watch.

(At the bottom of the page it read.)

Information only possible by the 5th King of Kinkow's birthday wish asking the oracle of what happened to his father.

(Brady put the book down and looked at the Do-Over watch)

So this Do-Over watch can take me back to undo any mistake me and Boom have ever done.

(Brady then remembered something and gave a face like if someone had just stabbed a knife against him)

But in order to do that he remembered that the watch needs royal blood.

(Brady then put the watch down thinking if it was a good idea to re-do everything all over again)

Should I tell Boom about what I just found out...No!

(Just as he said this he kicked the book on accident)

(as the book dropped to the floor with a thump a piece of paper fell )

(Brady picked up the piece of Paper and saw a warning from the 5th King of Kinkow that read)

If you are a twin only the blood of the brother that touches the watch may be able to go back in time with the memory of the present, as for the other twin brother won't remember nothing making it easy for you to go back in time without the approval

of the other twin.

(Brady gave a puzzled looked as he read this saying)

So wait Boomer won't remember a thing of all our adventures I will be the only one with the memory of all the Island's dangers and of the intellect of making this Island better for our people.

Me, you, Lanny, Mason, and Mikay...

Wait Mikayla won't remember anything I can finally make a good impression on the Island, Mason, and Mikayla!

(Brady started getting a grin on his face when he remembered that the watch still needs royal blood in order to have the power to go back in time.)

Should I do it

(Brady said this as he walked to the vault searching for and finding a small golden dagger.)

Maybe if... no I just can't but this will be more than another shot with Mikayla this will be another chance unto making this Island great again without any mistakes.

(Brady grabbed the dagger tight and started cutting his palm as he did this he whispered in pain)

For Mason, for Lanny, for Boomer, for Mikayla, and for the Is...Isala...Island!

(Brady yelled out the last part, that woke up the entire castle)  
(Seconds later every one including Boomer. Mason and Mikayla came to where Brady was standing cutting himself in pain)

(Everyone saw and couldn't believe at what King Brady was doing)

(Brady then saw every one and dropped the dagger but was to late, the blood of a king was already pouring out)

He went over to the couch where he left the watch and picked it up)

Brady please stop what are you doing!

(Mikayla said this as tears started pouring out from her eyes)

WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRADYYYYYY!

(Mason yelled at the top of his lungs that probably woke the entire Kingdom)

(Brady didn't pay attention for he already had the watch in his bloody hand squeezing it drenching the Do-Over watch in blood.

(As Brady did this Boomer saw what he had in his hands and yelled screaming)

Brady what are you doing with the Do-Over watch!

(As he yelled this Mason and Mikayla both looked at Boomer yelling in shock)

(They both yelled at Boomer who jumped as they both said)

Thats a Do-Over watch oh NO!

(Boomer got confused by what they said and said a frightened voice)

What..what... whats bad about that he's just going to restart today isn't he

(Mason and Mikayla surprised knowing that the Kings have used the DO-Over watch before)

Normally yes but legend has it that when Kings blood touches the watch it turns into a time warper

look what ever can we just help my brother please

(Mason heard Boomer and rushed over to Brady)

(But it was to late Brady said in his last words in this time)

Goodbye Boom don't worry this time we won't wake up Mount Spew)

huh what does that mean Boomer said confused looking at his brother's grin

MasonNo!

(Mason rushed over to take the bloody watch from the King)

(To late Brady activated the watch by thinking of the day before Mason came to Chicago

to tell them that they were kings.)

Bye...DOOOOOO-OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

(He said this in pain for he had already lost too much blood from his hand)

(Moments later a bright golden light flooded the Kings throne room and seconds later Brady vanished through time hoping this time he won't mess up as a King of Kinkow)


	2. No More Mistakes

No More Mistakes

Wow did it work

(Brady said this while lying down looking at his old room in Chicago exactly how they left it before becoming Kings.)

Hey Boom wake up

(Brady yelled at his brother who was sleeping in the bed next to him)

(Boomer woke up half asleep, angry, and tired barely able to speak and said.)

Come on bro we have school tomorrow...

(Boomer fell asleep for another 4 seconds then woke up finishing his sentence.)

Lets remember that last time we didn't sleep and pulled an all night-er Sabrina had to help us stay awake in class.

(Boomer finished and went back to sleep.)

(Brady yelled when he heard "Sabrina")

(Sabrina, not the one from Kinkow who almost killed Brady just just for a chance to have a rematch fight with Mikayla.)

(No, Back in Chicago Brady and Boomer had only one friend their best friend Sabrina Harper.)

Sabrina!

(Brady yelled waking up Boomer again this time angry and confused)

Yeah what about Sabrina...

(Boomer gave a weird look at Brady and Said)

Boomer Man it's like you haven't heard that name before bro...now go back...)

(Boomer couldn't finished his sentence because he was to tired and he just blacked out and went to sleep.)

Man I forgot, Sabrina was here last time. The last time I remembered her was when...When me and Boom told her about us becoming Kings, the Island, and and of how much we would miss her.)

(Brady started remembering their goodbyes but was too tired...too tired to even check his hand for blood.)

(But why would he...he succeeded in time warp...so his hand if fine his body, mind, and spirit is fine he is not in pain from the dagger anymore because that never happened.)

(Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeeep Beeep Bee...)

(Brady shut of the alarm and woke up with excitement knowing he would do-over everything again.)

It worked the Do-Oveee...

(Brady checked his hand...the cut was gone and so was the blood but in his hand he held the Do-Over watch drenched in blood.)

Wait why do I still have the watch...Ohh well I don't need it anymore and hope I don't have to use it again.

(He looked at the watch in awe and confusion.)

No more do-overs for I will not make another mistake again.

(Brady then took the watch and put it in his drawer beside his bed .)

(Brady then looked at the clock witch read 5:40 am …)

(They have to get to school by 6:30am before the first tardy bell rings.)

Well I better shower

(He went over to his and Boomer's closet and picked out a a plain black shirt, one of his leather jackets, black skinny jeans, black socks, and plain white Nike sneakers.)

(He jumped in the shower)

(When he came out it was already 5:55)

Come on Boom or were going to be late for school.

(Boomer woke up and said in confusion)

You showered...why man?

(Brady looked at Boomer realizing what pigs they where back then...or now.)

Ahh yeah I was pretty dirty and sweaty last night and decided to shower or else I would have been a bother to you and Sabrina.

(Brady gave a small smirk and chuckle when he said his best friends name.)

(Boomer gave a weird look at Brady and said)

Ok...yeah I feel like a shower too he went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

(Brady gave a weird look at at the door where Boomer entered and said.)

Hey Boom you forgot you're clothes

Whaaaaat?

(Brady didn't repeat again he just got the Do-Over watch from his drawer and went downstairs and said)

He'll figure it out...sooner or later

(When Brady came down he saw his Aunt Nancy welcome him with a grin and said.)

Morning

Hey baby what you want some egg and french toast with orange juice before you guys go to school.

(Brady gave a smile and said)

yeah thankx

(Brady walked over to the table, sat down, and said while he picked up his fork ready to eat his breakfast)

Uhmm Aunt Nancy

(Brady was ready to tell her if she could keep the Do-Over watch safe or just this thing safe)

These are really good

Thank you baby and...has Boomer woken up yet?

Yeah he's showering or something

Well he better hurry his breakfast is getting cold

Yeah hahaha

(Brady didn't tell her to keep the watch remembering that they where going to visit the Island soon...and if Mason or Mikayla saw it when they went they would start asking questions)

(Plause it has a Kinkow symbol in it so if she saw it she would start asking questions.)

(He just put the watch away and and ate his breakfast.)

Hey Brady thankx for not telling me that I forgot to take clothes in with me.

Haha

(He gave a small nod of his head when he laughed not at him but remembering of how his brother acted before he was a Co-King.)

(Boomer though didn't know of this so he just raised his hand ready to smack Brady on the back of his head)

(But Brady heard his hand and dodged his attack...)

Wow how you do that?

(Brady surprised at what he did said in a confused voice)

Reflexes I guess

(Boomer gave a small laugh and said)

Yeah right Brady you and me have the reflexes of a dying cat.

(Brady remembered how uncoordinated they where or at least now how only Boomer was.)

Got lucky then...hahaha

Yeah that must have been it

Ok Boomer stop messing around and eat you're breakfast or you will be late for school.

I would rather not go to school considering Rando will be there to hang us up by the lockers again.)

(Brady gave a look at Boomer remembering their old school bully Rando)

Well it's true isn't it Brady

Thats enough just don't get in the way of this young man's trouble

More like don't get in the way of his fist from the monsta

Well you guys are done eating so come on it's already 6:15 so come or you will be late for school...here are you're backpacks now come on or you will make poor Sabrina late to school again.

You guys know she always waits for you guys so come on.

(Brady didn't hesitate he grabbed his backpack open the door and raced to the curve where she always waits for them)

Hey Brady wheres Boomer

(Brady didn't answer only hug her as she hugged back in confusion)

Uhmm Brady are you OK... what it's like if you haven't seen me in years

(Brady let go of her)

Ahh yeah...years

Yeah...so wheres Boomer

Coming

OK cool...you look good today nice jacket

(Brady was too excited to see Sabrina again that he forgot to actually look at her.)

(Sabrina was wearing torn blue stylish jeans,a plain white T-shirt, a jean jacket, and a red french bureau, with her beautiful dirty-blonde hair going all the way down to her shoulders.)

Thankx you too new jeans

Yeah thank you kind sir for noticing

Yeah no prob

(looking at Sabrina, Brady had already forgotten all about Mikayla)

Thankx for waiting Brady!

Hey Boom

(Sabrina went over to Boomer and gaved him a hello hug)

Tsup Sabrina

Well OK then come on guys lets get to school wouldn't want to be late.

(Sabrina said this while walking in between Brady and Boomer and putting her arms around the guys shoulders.)

Yeah late

(When Brady, Sabrina, and Boomer got to school they went there separate ways to their own classroom)

(4 hours later)

Well I pretty much failed that test what about you Brady

I don't know I feel like I did pretty good

(He did he got a an A-)

(Boomer got...a C+)

Hey guys

(She went over to hug both of the boys at the Same time)

Hey Sabrina

Hey so whats up

(Brady said holding an arm around her waist)

Well you guys know that kid named Rando the one who is always bullying you guys.

Don't remind me

(Boomer said with a repugnant look in his face)

Yeah what about him

Well I was in chemistry when I over heard him saying to one of his buddies that he was going to hang you up by you're P.E lockers after PE.

(Brady remembered that day the day when Mason came in and told them they where Kings of Kinkow while they where hanging by their lockers)

what that's it I am calling in sick.

(Boomer said this as he was getting ready to go to the nurse with an excuse)

Boomer wait haven't you forgotten that you called in sick 4 times already this month

(Sabrina said this with a sarcastic voice)

(Brady then remembered that he and Boomer used to call in sick a lot just to get out of tests or from getting bullied)

Boomer Sabrina's right lets just stay

(He said with a smile that always made Sabrina smile back)

Are you crazy Brady

(Boomer said this while looking at Brady all scared and confused)

Don't worry this time everything will be much different then last time Boom I promise.

(Brady said knowing that this time he wasn't afraid)

(Knowing that a school bully is nothing compared to a 30ft long Wakawaka bug or an evil sorcerer trying to take over and entire Island with plasma energy balls shooting from his hands.

How is it going to be different Brady

(Sabrina said all confused looking at Brady)

Yeah how is it going to be different

(BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

well that's the warning bell see ya after school guys

(Sabrina went over and gaved them both a goodbye hug.)

Yeah see ya

Later

(Sabrina then rushed over to the 6th period classroom and vanished)

Well lets go to P.E Brady

Yeah let's go

(At 6th period)

Boomer Hey Brady check out those hot girls looking at us let's tell them that we are twins and do that number guessing thing we do

(Brady remembered the girls they were trying to empress back in P.E two years ago...or now)

(One had her dirty-blonde hair tied in a pony tail as the other had short black hair)

You know what Boom how about if instead we just go over there and say hi.

(Boomer looked at Brady like if he just said something stupid.)

You kiddin right Brady I mean those girls look smart and well were...you know...

Come Boom let's just go and say hi just hi.

Sorry Bro you are on your own you want to go over there and look like a fool be my guest.

(Boomer then crossed his arms)

Fine Boom but your going to miss it

Yeah going to miss the slappin their going to give you...hahahah

Look what ever I am going your los

(Brady then approached two cute girls in P.E clothes stretching.)

Hey girls

(Brady said with the smile that always made Sabrina smile back)

What do you want Lady a darkskin chuby girl in P.E. shorts called Courtney said to Brady.

(Brady remembered the nickname he had in high school and said to the girls)

Look I just came here so me and my brother would have cute P.E partners...but know I just realized that we don't want partners that are such jerks.

(Both girls dropped their jaws)

(Boomer did too by what he heard coming out of his brother)

Oh man this slap he is going to get is going to drop his IQ all the way to 15

Hey we are not jerks we are just...

(Ashley a cute dirty blonde chick with hair that went all the way down to her back and was the only one in the room with curves was interrupted by Brady saying)

You are just hanging out with the wrong crowd

No!...i don't think so...

(She turned to her friend Courtney and said)

Are we?

No I mean... we are not bad people we just called you that because...

Because every one else calls us that...

(Brady gave serious look at both girls who where feeling helpless and weak by just listening to Brady's truth.)

That doesn't mean you have too...look you both are cute and smart...and if you keep hanging out with people who think putting people down is fun then I feel sorry at you than angry by what you call me and my brother Boomer.

So lets try this again you want to be partners with me and my brother

(Both girls "head down" said to Brady"

Shure

(They both said this ashamed and timid.)

(Brady then gave a smile and grabbed Ashley by the waist)

(She didn't mind considering and still thinking of Brady's words)

(Brady then signaled with one hand to Boomer to come over and get his new P.E partner)

(Boomer went over to where the girls where standing and when he got there he was greeted by Ashley and Courtney's smile)

You know Boom you and Brady are pretty cute huh Ashley

Yeah but Brady is much cuter than Boomer

Brady is cute but Boomer is much more

Hey Brady I am going to go to the vending machine and get us some gravy covered popcorn

(Brady gave a repugnant look at Boomer...then he started looking at the school like if he had never been there before and said.)

Boomer that disgusting... you want to impress these girls don't you

(Brady said all with a serious voice and and expression)

Yeah but look Brady these girls are fighting over us...we need to have some snacks for this most rare a cation.

How about instead we just grab our P.E partners, settle them down, and talk

Shure but what do we talk about

You talk about... well you can start by telling her she looks great and how you are really glad she picked you as a partner and you promised to do your best at what ever sport were about to do today.

(Boomer gave weird look at his brother and said in confusion)

Brady we suck at sports!

(Both the girls turned around and said)

What!?

That we hate loosing to a sport...so that's why we are going to try hard and we want you guys to try too so we can win

(Both the girls giggled and said)

Oh OK heheheh

(they both said it with a smile)

(After that they went over to there partners and before Courtney took Boomer away so they could talk before what ever sport they were about to play Brady said in a whisper to his brother.)

Boomer don't worry I am shure we can handle any game

Yeah I hope your right

So hey Lad... I mean Brady sorry

It's OK as long as you don't call me that again

Yeah of course

(She said this with a serious look because she meant it.)

OK so what up

I just want to apologize...for

Hey it's OK look you are just confused from rumors and lies about people you don't even know right.

Yeah...your right I can't judge you just because some kids who don't like you tell every one else to hate you guys back.

(Ashley stopped walking turned Brady towards her and said)

You know you aren't half bad

Thanks!

(Brady said with a sarcastic voice)

No what I mean is that I don't know why kids keep saying you guys are dorks and losers...oh and that you smell like meatloaf

(Ashley said with a smile of disgust)

Girl you sayin I smell bad

What NO!,...no I just know now that everything anyone who has been spreading those rumors about you are false...well because you know...you actually smell nice

(She said the last part with a timid and shy voice that made her blush)

(She then looked at Brady who was smiling and said)

I think you smell great

(She said this in a whisper as she was leaning in to kiss him when...)

Come on Ashley lets go!

Huh wait why?

(She said while looking at Brady who was smiling and she smiled back)

Because everything they said about Booooger! And Laa...

(Ashley grabbed Courtney by the arm and dragged her to where they could talk without Brady hearing)

Oww girl why you do that for

(Courtney said this as she was looking directly unto Ashley's furious eyes)

because you almost called him you know that awful nickname that every calls him but is not true!

(Courtney laughing said)

What are you talking about they are every thing those rumors say about them)

(Ashley confused said)

what...how?

(Courtney gave Ashley a small sight and said irritated)

Because I am over there trying to apologize to Boomer when all he is just doing is saying weird stuff like how...how he can shove a pickle up his nose...how they share a night light and of how today was the only day they...

Is there a problem here girls

(Ashley scared that Brady heard all this said in a cute sensitive voice)

No...no problem hey how about you go get me water from the vending machine

(Brady eyed balled the girls and said in a small chuckle)

I don't have money right now my wallet is in my locker

Mmmhhm like this boy has money

(Ashley looking embarrassed and furious said to her friend Courtney)

Of course this MAN has money know please shut up

(Ashley said the last words like if...like if she couldn't breath at all)

You know I can just go to the locker room and get couple of bucks...cause your voice is feeling a bit dry

No no its OK I am all righ...thanks thought

Ashley lets go lets leave these losers

You know what I am out of here I am out of here! I don't want a girl who judges people by how they are just because of rumors.

(Brady started walking away furious)

Thanks a lot you just ruined a chance with one of the most sweetest guys in school

(She said this at her friend)

Brady wait I...

(Brady felt Ashley grabbing him when he turned around she was there her eyes glowing with tears about to come)

What...look I just don't want to be treated like trash

(Brady said these words as he looked unto Ashley's bright green eyes)

I won't please Brady forgive me I promise to never call you anything that might insult you again...please

(Ashley then leaned in and kissed Brady...but Brady instead of returning the kiss said.)

I think we should just be friends

(Ashley about to cry said)

Wait why...is it something I did

(Brady looking at her beautiful green eyes...leaned in and pulled her against his chest...and as she was hugging him crying he whispered in her ear.)

Look we should be friends...then later our friendship could grow and we could become more than friends what do you say)

(Brady pushed Ashley away from his chest slowly as he said these words.)

(He looked unto her eyes and as he did Ashley smiled leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.)

OK...bro...

Hahahaha

(They both smiled laughed together)

(As they were smiling Pierce "her boyfriend" said)

Hey Lady you missin with my girl

(Brady saw Pierce "The most popular kid in school" trying to scare Brady for hugging Ashley who apparently has a boyfriend.)

Girlfriend yo man I didn't know even we are just friends...

(He went over to Ashley grabbed her waist and said)

Right...

Right...and Pierce don't call Brady a lady I don't want to date a guy who treats others like...like trash

(Ashley said this to Pierce as she put her arm around Brady's back)

(Pierce saw this and gave a weird smile and said I will show you why I call him Lady and his stupid Brother Booger)

(Brady heard what Pierce said and before he would go up defend his brother)

Ashley instead beat him to it and Slapped him straight across the face that left a mark and yelled)

We are through you hear me through!

(She then stepped back and and put and arm around Brady as he did the same)

(Pierce still rubbing his jaw said in and angry tone)

I will show you why I call him Lady!

(Pierce then started walking towards Brady when he saw his brother Boomer come in and say)

If you want my brother then you are going to have to go through me first you monsta

(Pierce saw Boomer standing with his arms stretched out in front of Brady and Ashley and as he was ready to punch Boomer he said something that made Boomer hide behind Brady)

BOO!

What I told you girl a Booger... and know I am going to show you why I call him Lady

(Pierce was getting ready to beat Brady up when Ashley stepped in and said)

Pierce stop or I will...

(Pierce shoved her out of the way...she gave a loud thump to the ground and skinned her knee.)

(As he did this he said to her)

Bitch!

Hey!

(Brady yelled in anger...as he was ready to confront Pierce...)

( A chubby guy with sweats on came in and said laughing)

(P.E coach) Alright listen up since there is a blizzard outside we are going to play dodge ball)

(Boomer heard this and said to Brady in a scared tone)

Boomer Ahh I hate dodge ball...my face still hurts from the last time we played)

(Brady heard this and remembered playing and loosing to mathletes.)

Hey is there a problem

(The coach saw Brady and Pierce fists up)

Nah we just playing around ha Lady

Its Brady...and yeah just messin around

Well save it because since the field is covered in snow you will be playing against the varsity football team

(When the coach said football team he laughed)

Ha alright see you in the court Lady hahahaha

(He was in the Varsity Football team)

Sweat Fancy Francis we are dead Brady you hear me dead

Are you alright Brady

(Brady not noticing Ashley anymore said)

Huh yeah I'm all ight

Yo can take him...right?

(Ashley said this all worried)

No we are dead...we have no chance against them

(Boomer said this as the coach passed him, Brady, and Pierce a dodge-ball)

Boom thats enough

(Brady said this to Boomer who was freakin out in a serious voice that made Boomer shut up for he noticed that Brady wasn't scared)

Yeah we can take these clowns

(He said this as he looked directly unto Ashley's eyes)

(Ashley then gave Brady then Boomer kiss on the cheek and said good luck)

What just happened...why did she just kiss us

(Brady ball in his hand turned his head and said to Boomer in a smile)

Because she is our friend

Friend?

(Boomer repeated confused and then said I thought Sabrina was our only female friend)

(Brady remembered how pathetic they were against other girls...turned to Boomer and said)

Well now we have two OK...now come on lets beat these clowns

(Brady got into position...Boomer followed and the coach said)

Ready set...dodge ball!

(Pierce didn't wait as soon as he saw Brady he grabbed the dodge-ball hard ready to throw it against his face.)

(But it was to late Brady all ready through his first fast and hard against Pierce's stomach that made him fall backwards in pain as he hit the ground and the coach telling him he is out and to Brady.)

Nice shot Brady...Pierce your out

(Every one stopped as they looked at Brady who took and advantage to take out two more football players.)

Wooh Go Brady thats my boy...hahahaha

(Ashley said this up in the stance cheering for Brady)

(Girls can't play with boys)

Hey nice shots bro...whats going on with you man you been acti...

(Boomer got nailed in the face with a dodge ball that made Boomer pass out)

(Varsity Football Player) Hahahaha look guys I took down Booger!

(Every laughed one except Ashley and his Brother Brady who looked at the football player who was pointing at Brady saying)

Hahahahaha and your next Lady!

(Brady heard this...grabbed the ball tight(In witch a Kinkow symbol appeared in the middle of it) and threw it at the laughing jock who got his so hard that his P.E shirt got torn and his stomach got marked with the Kinkow symbol witch turned bright red...in pain he screamed as the symbol disappeared only leaving a big bright red scar across his stomach that made every one dropped their jaw in including the coach who only said in a tiny squeaky voice.)

Nice...shot

(All the remaining jocks saw what had happened to their teammate...then they all looked at Brady who was walking towards a dodge-ball, picked it up and said.)

All right Who's next

(Everyone shook their head saying no and one guy said)

Ohh screw this we have an away game next week

(Then all the remaining jocks ran out of the gym in terror except Pierce who said)

Come on yall lets take this Booger and Lad...

(He didn't finish because he gotten hit by a ball that Brady threw against his face)

Thats for my brother

(Brady said this while he pointing at Pierce's unconscious body)

Thats...game the coach said in confusion

(Every one then cheered rushed over to congratulate Brady and Boomer who just woken up and said in a throbbing voice)

Aught did we win?

(Boomer usually said this as he woke up in the nurses office in witch his brother said almost...them remembering they had no chance.)

Yeah we won Boom

(Boomer then opened his eyes saying in confusion.)

For real?

Yeah now come on boom get up

(He picked up his brother carefully considering he took a hard one to the face.)

(Boomer then saw Pierce and said)

Hey what happened to him

He took them down hard Ashley explained to Boomer

(She said this giggling with amazement in her voice...and then sneaking a hug to Brady who was surrounded by every one who now wanted for him to be their friend )

Them?

(Boomer then saw 7 more guys passed out)

Is this a dream

(Boomer said this while pinching himself.)

No man no come on let's hit the showers

Alright...but we showered this morning

(Brady laughed as so did every one around them)

Hahahah come on Boom

(After every one went to the locker rooms to change...The coach went over to the passed out football layers and yelled.)

(Coach) Alright all those hit by Brady's throw report to the nurse were an ambulance will be waiting for you guys to take you to the hospital.

(All the football players got up in pain...)

I aughh...I don't need to go to the hospital by a throw that Lady aught gave me Pierce said barley able to speak considering Brady might have broken his jaw.

(The coach laughed and said to Pierce who was helping him up)

Yeah you do and...son in the future you might want to stop calling him and his brother Lady and Booger or else you might end up like this again...or even worse

Ugh...

(After Brady and Boomer showered and got dressed in the locker room Boomer started talking to Brady and said.)

OK what just happened?

What

(Boomer looked at Brady ready to tell him how he did what just happened when Rando showed up behind him saying)

Hey Booger

Raaando look if you are here to bully us just forget it OK

(Brady said this while looking at Rando)

Oh yeah Brady we'll just see about that

(Rando said this as he put an arm on Brady' shoulder)

I guess we will

(Brady then grabbed the arm that Rando had against him turned it and flipped him)

(Rando then a gave a huge thump to the floor were Boomer and Brady left him unconscious.)

Come on Boom let's go

Yeah OK Bro

(Just as they were about to leave three giant muscular men with nothing but leather straps on and machetes by their waste came in.)

(As Boomer saw these guys he began to sweat as for Brady he already knew who they were and of what was going on)

Brady Boomer we come to give you hope my Kings

(Then Mason and the two other guards knelled and bowed before Brady and Boomer)

(Brady was smiling happy to see Mason once again)

(While Boomer with a frightened and angry voice said to Brady)

Oh great know the drama club is making fun of us

No Brady Boomer...let me start my name is Mason Makoola I come from the Island of Kinkow

Kin...what

Kinkow the Island where your father and mother once ruled

Wait you knew our father

Yes I knew him we were best friends

Really...but why are you here?

You are the next Kings of Kinkow

Really...like a castle and minions and hot coco when ever we want

(Mason gave a silent laugh and said)

Yes my Kings

(Boomer then started jumping up and down when he saw Brady not even a bit excited only watching Boomer jump up and down.)

(He wasn't because he already knew this was going to happened for this is what he used the Do-Over watch for to undo all the mistakes he and Boomer made as Kings.)

(Brady heard what Boomer said and saw Mason and the guards and Boomer looking at him curiously and said.)

Sorry but I am just to excited to say anything

Fair enough now can we take you guys home so that you can start packing so that we may leave soon

Yeah dah Boomer said with enthusiasm in his voice


End file.
